For some time, it has been known that a pulsating stream of water has a pleasant effect on a bather and shower spray apparatus with pulsating spray outlets are available. There are, however, other times in which it is desirable to have normal spray in a shower. In certain types of known apparatus the pulsating spray shower head is not adaptable to provide a non-pulsating spray while in other apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,783, issued July 6, 1976 to Halsted and Uyeda, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed apparatus for utilizing both normal spray and pulsating spray. In the Halsted et al. device the normal spray is emitted from different apertures than the pulsating spray and in some cases it is desirable from the bathers point of view to receive both sprays from a central location in the shower head face.
In many devices it is not possible to vary or control the volume of water entering the spray head and therefore either the normal spray or the pulsating spray may have too forceful an effect for the user. Other users desiring a very forceful effect have no adjustment capabilities. The present invention overcomes both these disadvantages of the prior art by providing both the normal spray and a pulsating spray mechanisms in the center of the shower head and providing mechanism for controlling the volume of water entering the shower head.